Cette fois
by Anvey
Summary: Dômeki a apparemment décidé de bousculer ses habitudes... Shonen-aï.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne sont évidement pas à moi (quoique si quelqu'un vend un Dômeki, je suis preneuse !)  
Cette fic présente des relations entre hommes. Si ça ne vous plaît pas je ne vous demande pas de la lire.

___________________________________________

Watanuki se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'observait.

«- Tu viens encore de me sauver la vie. »

«- ... »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de se mettre en colère comme à son habitude, il détourna le regard.

«- Pourquoi ? » Un souffle, presque une supplique.

«- ... »

Une nouvelle fois il planta son regard dans le sien. L'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il semblait si calme ! Il venait encore une fois de frôler la mort pour lui et pourtant il paraissait aussi détaché qu'à son habitude. Watanuki avait eu peur. Une nouvelle fois, il avait craint pour la vie de ce garçon qu'il pensait détester.

Il explosa.

«- Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets toujours ta vie en danger pour m'aider moi ? Pourquoi prends-tu ce genre de décision pour moi ? Tu n'as pas à faire ça ... Je ne comprends pas ... »

Cette fois, ce fut Dômeki qui détourna les yeux.  
Watanuki repris.

«- Tu fais ça pour que je continue à te faire des bento ? C'est ça, non ? Alors ne t'inquiètes pas ... je continuerai à te les faire. »

Et il s'en alla. Laissant l'archer seul devant son temple.

«- Non... ce n'est pas pour tes bento ... » Un murmure que l'autre n'entendit pas.

_______________________________________

Le lendemain midi, ils étaient installés ensemble sous les cerisiers en fleur pour déjeuner.  
Le cuisinier tendit son plat à Dômeki qui, pensait-il, allait le dévorer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.  
Mais il ne le prit pas.

«- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » s'étonna Watanuki.

«- Je n'en veux pas. »

«- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai fait que des choses que tu aimes pourtant et... »

Il fut coupé par l'archer.

«- Je n'en veux pas. »

«- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu me sauves la vie, j'ai fait ça pour te remercier et tu n'en veux pas ... Comment veux-tu que je te remercie alors ? »

Dômeki le regardait, calme, comme à l'ordinaire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde. Seulement l'archer avait apparemment décidé de bousculer ses habitudes.

«- Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire. »

Watanuki le regarda suspicieusement.

«- Je ne te laisserai pas Himawari-chan si c'est ce que tu veux. »

«- Elle ne m'intéresse pas. » lui répondit-il d'un ton las.

«- Oh ... alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

«- Es-tu vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Ou c'est juste qu'elle te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il sans faire attention à sa question.

«- Elle est si mignonne ! Et elle est tellement gentille ! Et ... mais attend ! C'est quoi cette question ? Je croyais qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas ? »

«- Effectivement, _elle_ ne m'intéresse pas. »répondit l'archer en regardant ailleurs.

«- Bon et alors dis moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour toi ? » le pressa le cuisinier sans relever l'aveu implicite.

Dômeki releva la tête et regarda fixement Watanuki qui s'étonnait de plus en plus de son attitude.

«- Embrasse-moi. »

______________________________________

Hey !

Voila donc le premier chapitre de ma première fic.  
Les personnages ne sont évidement pas à moi (quoique si quelqu'un vend un Dômeki, je suis preneuse !)

Alors si quelqu'un avait une remarque à faire pour que je m'améliore, je vous en prie, A vous l'honneur .


	2. Chapter 2

« Il est temps, Dômeki. Maintenant, c'est à toi de te lancer. Il est prêt. »

Voilà ce que Yuko lui avait dit après l'avoir soigné.  
Mais quel idiot ! Il le savait, il n'aurait jamais dû écouter la sorcière.  
Ou alors peut-être avait-il mal interpréter ses paroles ?  
Non, elles lui paraissaient pourtant sans équivoque.

Il n'avait pas compris immédiatement, à peine sorti de son sommeil. Puis les mots se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit et il pris sa décision.

Mais après avoir vu la réaction de Watanuki, il s'en voulait. Il n'était même pas sûr de revoir le cuisinier après ça.

Watanuki l'avait regardé comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes, il avait ouvert la bouche, comme pour parler, puis s'était ravisé. Il avait paru réfléchir quelques instants, les yeux toujours rivés sur Dômeki.

Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais autre chose semblait l'en empêcher.

Dômeki s'attendait aux réactions habituelles du cuisinier, à grands renforts de cris et d'insultes, ou bien de grands éclats de rire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Watanuki se lève et parte en courant sans lui dire un seul mot.

L'archer le regarda partir, et resta seul sous les cerisiers en fleur, sans essayer de le retenir. Après tout, il pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait dû le savoir, jamais Watanuki ne se serait jeté dans ces bras pour l'embrasser, comme il l'avait rêvé tant de fois.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

Il compris qu'il s'était rattaché à un dernier espoir, Watanuki aurait pu se retourner, revenir vers lui, il aurait pu essayer de le comprendre. Il aurait préféré n'importe quoi à sa fuite silencieuse.

Il aurait bien mieux fait de ne rien dire, comme à son habitude. Au moins, il pouvait profiter de la présence du cuisinier...

_________________________________________________

Toute la journée, il espéra croiser Watanuki dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Il voulait juste le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien.  
Il ne voulait plus le brusquer, de toute manière, le mal était déjà fait.  
Il voulait s'excuser et lui dire que ses bento lui suffiraient largement, qu'il ne le pensait pas, qu'il voulait simplement voir sa réaction, que c'était une blague, uniquement une blague...  
Il était prêt à lui mentir pour avoir une chance de retrouver sa présence qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu.  
Il ne le revit pas de la journée, à croire qu'il l'évitait.

Le lendemain, il attendit devant son temple, espérant voir arriver la fine silhouette du cuisinier, qui passait le matin pour se rendre en cours.  
Quand il fut sur le point de se mettre en retard, il dû se rendre à l'évidence, Watanuki avait emprunté un autre chemin.

Alors comme ça, il l'évitait vraiment. Le coeur de Dômeki se serra à cette idée.  
Le cuisinier était comme sa bouffé d'oxygène, il avait besoin de le voir régulièrement pour s'en sortir. Son apparente indifférence ne le protégerait plus, son calme légendaire pourrait rapidement s'effriter sans Watanuki à ses côtés.

Toute la matinée, il fut dans le même état d'attente que la veille. Il espérait le croiser, ou juste l'apercevoir au loin, ça lui aurait suffit, tout ce qu'il voulait étant de le voir.  
Mais rien, il n'était nul part.

Dans un couloir, Himawari l'apostropha :

«- Hé ! Dômeki ! »

Il se retourna à peine vers elle. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

«- Dis moi, vous vous êtes disputés avec Watanuki ? »

A ces mots, elle capta l'attention de l'archer. Sans se rendre compte de son trouble, la jeune fille continua.

«- Parce que je l'ai vu hier et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il avait encore des problèmes avec des phénomènes occultes, mais quand je lui ai demandé il ne m'a pas répondu. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait que je vienne te chercher pour que tu l'aides. Il a crier « Non ! » et il est partit. Il avait l'air triste... »

Watanuki était triste, et c'était de sa faute. C'était tout ce que Dômeki voulait savoir. Yuko s'était trompée. Watanuki n'était pas prêt et il ne le serait jamais. Il en avait maintenant la quasi-certitude.

Alors pourquoi se berçait-il encore d'espoir ?  
Si Watanuki était triste alors au moins il l'avait fait réagir, sa déclaration avait eu de l'effet. Peut-être avait-il une chance, même infime d'avoir atteint le coeur du cuisinier...

« Dômeki ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien non plus à vrai dire. Vous devez vraiment beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre pour vous mettre dans des états pareils en vous disputant ... »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, hocha simplement la tête et s'éloigna

A midi, il se dirigea vers son casier à chaussure, résigné à aller s'acheter un sandwich pour le déjeuner. En ouvrant son casier, une feuille volante s'en échappa. Il l'attrapa machinalement au vol, sans la lire.

Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'un bento semblable à ceux de Watanuki avait été déposé dans son casier, il s'empressa de la lire. Il fut rassuré. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèves.

_« Je t'ai promis de continuer à le faire. Je n'ai fais encore que des choses que tu aimes.  
Watanuki. »_

______________________________________

Voilà une suite !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
C'est un peu plus long cette fois, même si ce n'est pas encore mirobolant ...

Encore une fois pour les conseils et les critiques, A vous l'honneur !


	3. Chapter 3

«- Embrasse moi »

Watanuki ne mit pas longtemps à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Seulement il n'y croyait pas. Ou ne voulait pas y croire.  
Il allait demander à Dômeki s'il se moquait de lui, comme à son habitude, mais il avisa l'air sérieux de l'archer face à lui. Il lui sembla même apercevoir une lueur d'appréhension dans son regard. Il compris qu'il ne plaisantais pas.

Le cuisinier ne savait pas comment réagir. La ''déclaration'' que venait de lui faire Dômeki lui paraissait aussi soudaine qu'absurde. Cependant tout ce que l'archer avait fait pour l'aider prenait enfin un sens.  
Dans un certain sens il aurait pu s'en douter... mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer que Dômeki était intéressé par les hommes ?  
Perdu dans ses pensées contradictoires, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il dévisageait l'archer depuis quelques minutes. Il pris aussi conscience qu'une part de lui trouvait que l'archer était beau, assis, là, avec lui, sous les fleurs de cerisiers. Attendant de lui une réaction. S'inquiètant d'un éventuel refus. Il eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter...

...

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne venait pas de penser ce qu'il venait de penser.

Si ?

Et avant de laisser le temps à d'autres énormités de traverser son esprit, il partit en courant. Laissant Dômeki seul sous les arbres.

Essoufflé, il finit par s'arrêter à l'autre bout du lycée. Sa course avait au moins eu le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait évidement pas trouvé Dômeki beau, il l'avait juste trouvé pitoyable après son aveu. Son instinct profondément bon avait pris le dessus, et s'il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras c'était par pitié et absolument pas par envie.

De toute manière, il adorait Hiamwari-chan.  
Et Dômeki n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, un sourire aussi adorable que celui de la jeune fille. Non les siens paraissaient bien plus vrais, bien plus rare aussi, ils semblaient lui être réservés et lui réchauffaient à chaque fois le coeur. Watanuki se dit qu'il aimerait en voir plus souvent...

...

Mais il l'avait fait exprès ou quoi ?

En une phrase, l'archer avait complètement bouleversé Watanuki qui se mettait vraiment à penser n'importe quoi. Il devait le savoir, il avait probablement tout prémédité ... rien que pour l'embêter.  
Sans se rendre compte de la puérilité de ses pensées, le cuisinier se dirigeait tout en maugréant vers sa salle de classe.

Il passa le reste de la journée à essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à Dômeki. En vain.  
Même en cours, il ne réussit pas à se le sortir de la tête. Il essayait de trouver une explication logique et rationnelle à la fois à la déclaration de l'archer et à sa propre réaction face à cela .

Et à chaque fois, il finissait par se dire que Dômeki était maintenant important pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait plus le qualifier d'ennemi ou dire qu'il ne le supportait pas.  
Il savait que c'était faux. Seulement, il ne voulait pas assumer non plus qu'il le considérait comme autre chose qu'un éventuel ami.

Lorsqu'il vit Himawari, il ne se précipita pas à sa rencontre comme à son habitude. C'est tout juste s'il la remarqua. Celle-ci s'en inquiéta.

«- Hé ! Watanuki ! Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ... »

Il essaya de lui sourire comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

«- Himawari-chan ! Je vais très bien ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ! »

Le ton lui semblait convainquant, les mimiques bien imitées... mais Himawari commençait à le connaître.

«- Watanuki, tu as des problèmes ? Encore une mission pour Yuko-san ? C'est un esprit ? »

«- Non, non bien sûr que non. Je n'ai aucun problème ! »

«- Je comprends, tu préférerais en parler à Dômeki ! Vous vous entendez si bien ! Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

«- NON ! »

Dômeki, toujours lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le regard de l'archer. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas se comprendre.

Sans qu'il ne sens rende compte, son expression avait complètement changée. Il avait un air triste, presque mélancolique quand il pensait à l'archer. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui serrait le coeur qu'il n'arrivait pas nommer et qui lui faisait peur.  
Il repensa à l'expression de Dômeki et à la déception qu'il avait dû ressentir quand le cuisinier avait fuit. Son coeur se serra un peu plus et, l'espace d'un instant, il voulu le retrouver pour le réconforter.  
À voix haute, il répéta « NON ! ». Il partit en courant, laissant une Himawari très étonnée de le voir dans un état pareil.

Il rentra directement chez lui, tant pis pour Yuko. De toute manière, elle devait déjà etre plus au courant que lui ...

Il ne prit pas la peine de manger et alla uniquement prendre une longue douche chaude pour se détendre. Après cela, sans prendre compte de l'heure qu'il était, il alla se coucher. Il attribuait la majeure partie de ses réactions du jour à un manque de sommeil.  
Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il avait rêvé, il se sentait bien mais ne se rappelait plus de son rêve. À peine quelque sensations fugaces.  
Il essaya de se rendormir mais n'y arriva pas. Il se leva donc automatiquement et se mit à cuisiner pour ne pas perdre son temps.

Quand il fut tout à fait réveillé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait préparé machinalement préparé le bento de Dômeki, en plus de celui d'Himawari et du sien, et que de nouveau, il avait fait uniquement des plats appréciés par l'archer.

Bon, après tout, il lui avait promis non ? Il ne fallait y voir aucun signe de quoi que ce soit, pas vrai ?

Par contre, il ne voulait pas le voir, ayant toujours peur de sa propre réaction face à Dômeki. Il lui griffonna rapidement un mot sur une feuille volante et le glissa dans le bento.  
Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, il réalisa qu'il avait encore passé des heures à cuisiner et qu'il était en retard. Il se prépara en deux minutes et partit en courant vers le lycée.

Une fois là-bas, il prit tout de même le temps de déposer le bento de Dômeki dans son casier en pensant qu'il y passerait bien avant le déjeuner et se dépêcha de retrouver sa classe.

Toute la matinée, il ne fit que se demander quelle serait la réaction de l'archer. Cependant, il ne fit que l'éviter. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui, une peu comme ci ... non, ce n'était pas possible, Dômeki ne lui manquait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui manquer.

Si ?

____________________________________

Voilà la suite !

J'espere que ça vous plaît ! Si vous voyez quoi que ce soit pour que je m'améliore, n'hésitez pas =D


	4. Chapter 4

Ça faisait une semaine que ça durait.

Une semaine que le cuisinier le fuyait, ou du moins qu'il ne le croisait plus du tout. Pourtant, tous les midis il retrouvait son bento dans son casier, preuve évidente de la présence de Watanuki dans l'établissement.

Il se forçait à ne pas le chercher, ne pas le brusquer. Il avait réussit, il ne savait comment, à se convaincre que tout n'était pas perdu lorsqu'il avait trouvé pour la première fois son repas accompagné d'un mot du cuisinier.

Avec un peu de chance, et beaucoup, beaucoup, d'espoir, pensait-il, peut-être ne lui en voulait-il pas tant que ça, peut-être allait-il revenir vers lui, tout doucement, peut-être avait-il besoin de plus de temps encore ...

Dômeki se dirigeait vers son club de tir à l'arc pour son entraînement quotidien et même là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il hantait toutes ses pensées et dans sa classe certains avaient même remarqué qu'il paraissait souvent ailleurs. Un Dômeki dans la lune, ça n'arrivait pas souvent !

Lui, qui était si bon d'habitude, n'arrivait pas à se concentré suffisamment pour envoyer ses flèches au centre de la cible.

Raaaah ! Ça devenait insupportable ! Ils lui manquaient définitivement trop, Watanuki et ses hurlements constants. Dômeki avait l'impression que tout était trop calme, plus aucune agitation inutile, plus de ... Watanuki, quoi.

Alors qu'il était une nouvelle fois plongé dans ses pensées, une scène emplit la moitié de son champs de vision. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre de quoi il en retournait qu'il était déjà parti en courant, son arc à la main, devant le regard surpris de ses camarades présents.

_______________________________________________________________________

Watanuki soupira.

Normalement, quand il faisait la cuisine, il retrouvait le semblant de calme qui lui permettait de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il était en train de faire et de chasser de sa tête l'image d'un certain archer brun.

Seulement, dans la cuisine de Yuko, c'était tout bonnement impossible !

Entre Maru et Moro qui dansaient en répétant inlassablement « Watanuki est dans la luneuuuh! » et Mokona qui s'acharnait à se placer entre les divers ingrédients dont il avait besoin et lui, Watanuki n'était même plus capable de se concentrer. Du tout. En fait, il était trop occupé à gesticuler dans une vaine tentative de les faire taire.

Bon, par certains côtés, c'était pas plus mal, par d'autres, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il en venait parfois même à regretter ces interminables interrogations qu'il entretenait toujours, après une semaine, sur la « déclaration » de Dômeki et surtout sur ses propres réactions.

Il finit la préparation du plat de Yuko, le lui apporta avec sa bouteille de saké et s'empressa de rentrer chez lui.  
Le tout sans regarder une seule fois la sorcière dans les yeux qui le suivait du regard, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

__________________________________________________________________________

Comme il s'en doutait, elle était bien plus au courant que lui sur tout.

Elle l'avait donc accueillit avec un des airs sadiques, selon lui, qui lui étaient habituels. Elle lui avait juste demandé ''innocemment'' alors qu'il venait d'entrer comment allaient Himawari et Dômeki. Et tandis qu'il replongeait dans ses pensées à propos de l'archer, elle avait juste fait remarqué que Dômeki lui avait paru triste lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée.

Watanuki l'avait alors revu, assis sous les cerisiers, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il avait bien pensé qu'il serait déçu par sa fuite mais il n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde que l'archer puisse être triste à cause de lui. Et étonnamment, il sentit son coeur se serrer une nouvelle fois et il se rendit compte que d'imaginer Dômeki triste à cause de lui le rendait triste à son tour. Et pour la première fois depuis la ''déclaration'', Watanuki admit que l'archer et son calme légendaire lui manquaient. Terriblement.

Il avait presque voulut être près de lui uniquement pour le réconforter, lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il avait peur de ses réactions face à lui mais qu'au final, il ne devait pas être triste car à lui aussi il lui manquait.

Raaah ! En une phrase, elle avait encore réussit à le faire culpabiliser !

Foutu sorcière ...

___________________________________________________________________________

Alors depuis une semaine, Watanuki passait la majeure parti de la nuit à cuisiner. Il mettait tout son coeur dans les plats qu'il préparait pour l'archer, après tout, c'était un moyen comme un autre de lui montrer qu'il pensait à lui, qu'il faisait des efforts pour lui... Et à chaque fois, il lui laissait un mot, très court, juste pour lui rappeler que c'était bien lui.

Il rentrait chez lui tranquillement, encore et toujours plongé dans ses pensées.  
La nuit était belle et calme, la lune éclairait son chemin et, excepté les bruits de pas dans son dos, il n'y avait pas un son dans la rue.

Les bruits de pas dans dos ?!

Brusquement, il se retourna. Et tout aussi brusquement, il se rappela pourquoi Yuko lui avait conseillé de bien s'entendre avec Dômeki.

Il avait l'impression que les esprits avaient décidé de le laisser en paix définitivement, il avait oublié le rôle de Dômeki dans leur disparition.

Des esprits le suivaient. Il ne pouvait dire combien ils étaient mais ils étaient suffisamment pour lui faire penser qu'ils avaient décidés de rattraper tout le temps où ils n'avaient pas pu l'approcher. Il se mit à courir, peu lui importait la direction qu'il prenait, il voulait juste fuir les esprits qui le pourchassaient. Il les entendaient derrière lui et cela ne le faisait que courir plus vite.

Mais il finit par ralentir, à bout de souffle. Ils étaient toujours derrière lui, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se retourna une seconde fois et leur fit face. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

Tous les monstres qui le poursuivaient étaient en train de se mêler pour n'en former plus qu'un, énorme et sombre. Son odeur lui soulevait le coeur, sa tête lui tournait. Cette fois, il le savait, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Le monstre se rapprochait de lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir à ce rythme.

Le monstre fut sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il était en train d'étouffer, sa vue se brouillait. Il ne s'en sortirait pas ... Il allait le tuer ...

Sa seule pensée fut pour Dômeki, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le rassurer, le voir une dernière fois. Après tout, il était son ami ... Il allait probablement lui manquer...

Il ferma les yeux, à bout de souffle, se laissant aller.

Soudain le poids disparu, il cru entendre la voix de Dômeki crier son nom et il s'évanouit.

________________________________________________________________________________

Voila une suite ! J'espere qu'elle va vous plaire !  
Je vous remercie sincerement pour vos reviews ! ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Meme si elles ne servent pas à me faire progresser, ce n'est pas grave ^^

Alors encore une fois, si vous avez des remarques ou des conseils à me donner, je suis preneuse.  
Et meme si c'est juste pour ne rien dire en fait je suis preneuse aussi ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Un monstre énorme devant son temple. Voilà ce qu'il avait vu. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule source possible pour cette image : Watanuki.  
Il courut donc jusque chez lui, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Watanuki était en danger, il avait en tout cas eu suffisamment peur pour que son oeil lui retransmette sa vision.

Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié l'emprise que les esprits avait sur le cuisinier.  
Mais quel idiot ! Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul ! Il aurait mieux fait de se taire pour pouvoir continuer à le protéger, dans l'ombre !

Heureusement, il habitait près de leur lycée. Il arriva rapidement au temple, juste à temps pour voir Watanuki s'effondrer. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et gardait les yeux fermé partageant son oeil avec le cuisiner, Dômeki avait acquis une partie du ''don'' de Watanuki : il pouvait voir le monstre, penché au dessus de lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

« -Watanuki ! »

Immédiatement, il se précipita vers le cuisinier, sa seule présence dissipant l'esprit.

_________________________________

Watanuki se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, il ne reconnaissait rien. Il tenta de se redresser pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qu'il devinait être une chambre, mais il retomba sur ses coussins dans un gémissement.

À mesure que son esprit s'éclairait, il sentait une douleur lancinante s'insinuer dans ses membres. Il avait chaud, il transpirait. Il voulut se dégager de ses draps mais il ne réussit qu'à se retrouver dans une position plus désagréable encore. Chaque respiration lui était difficile et semblait aggraver un peu plus son état.

Il souffrait, il n'en pouvait plus, il peinait maintenant à respirer. Il essayait encore de se déplacer pour se dégager de ses draps, pour pouvoir respirer un peu plus calmement. Des grognements de douleur s'échappait de sa gorge à chaque nouvelle arrivée d'air.

Avec ses mouvements désespérés, il réveilla l'autre garçon qui s'était endormie à son chevet.

_______________________________________

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Watanuki était devant lui, pâle et inconscient. Il n'osait pas le toucher de peur de lui faire encore plus de mal.

L'archer semblait perdu face à l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

«- Dômeki. Tu viens de lui sauver la vie une nouvelle fois, mais il a encore besoin de toi. Porte le à l'intérieur, tu veux ? » Elle était sortie de nulle part, comme à son habitude.

«- Yuko ? » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu et apeuré.

«- Il faut que tu l'aides Dômeki. S'il te plaît, transporte le à l'intérieur. Mais fais attention. Il doit avoir plusieurs côtes brisées. »

La sorcière s'engagea alors sur le chemin menant au temple de l'archer. Sans même un regard pour lui.

Elle savait qu'il tenait le cuisinier comme s'il était le plus fragile et le plus précieux des trésors.

_______________________

Watanuki sentit un mouvement près de lui, une présence. Il prit peur, et d'un geste brusque, il se déplaça au bord du lit, manquant d'en tomber. Il fut rattraper par deux bras qui le retinrent fermement mais délicatement. Il sentit qu'on le replaçait doucement dans le lit, et qu'on plaçait un tissu frais sur son front. Il ne voyait pas autour de lui, la lumière était toujours éteinte. Mais il eut l'impression que c'était les mains qui maintenaient le linge, et non pas sa fraîcheur, qui lui faisaient du bien. Il se sentait moins angoissé, moins fiévreux, il pouvait respirer plus librement. Il se sentait bien. À sa place.

Il se calmait, sa fièvre redescendit. Les mains voulurent se retirer en même temps que le tissu humide, mais d'un geste presque désespéré, Watanuki s'y opposa. Avec difficulté, il attrapa une des mains bienfaitrices, si douce et si fraîche, et il la serra. La présence sembla se tendre un instant puis elle compris. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui et la deuxième main vint rejoindre la première.

Lorsque Watanuki se rendormit, il n'avait plus conscience que de ces mains apaisantes, qu'il tenait aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait contre lui.

Plus tard, Watanuki cru que la fièvre le faisait délirer. Une main serrait toujours la sienne délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller tandis que l'autre lui caressait le front, le dégageait des mèches qui y étaient collées par la sueur, se perdait dans se cheveux, l'apaisait.

Et une voix. Une voix qu'il était sûr de pouvoir reconnaître s'il se concentrait, mais elle le berçait doucement, le calmant.

Elle s'excusait, elle s'excusait de n'avoir pas été là pour le protéger suffisamment, d'avoir été trop égoïste pour penser aux dégâts qu'elle aurait pu causer ...

Et puis, entre deux excuses, la voix lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle ne devrait pas profiter de sa présence sans qu'il n'en soit conscient...

Dans son délire, Watanuki s'entendit vaguement demander à ce qu'elle reste près de lui, qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas.

Un dernier murmure lui échappa sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

Il retomba dans le domaine de Morphée.

_________________________________

«- Allonge le là. Doucement. Voilà, je vais bander ses blessures, elles devraient guérir rapidement. Mais il risque de passer une mauvaise nuit... »

Dômeki venait d'allonger Watanuki dans son propre lit. Yuko commença à s'activer autour du corps inanimé du cuisinier, le soignant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Dômeki se sentait mal, et de trop. Il sortit et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

C'était de sa faute. Si Watanuki se retrouvait dans cet état, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Il le savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas le laisser seul, il avait eu suffisamment de preuves du caractère infaillible de la capacité du cuisinier à attirer les ennuis !

Il resta prostré dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que la sorcière sorte de sa chambre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il a quelques côtes brisées mais ses poumons n'ont pas été touché. J'ai fait baissé sa fièvre, pour l'instant. Il risque de se réveiller dans la nuit... »

Dômeki se repris.

«- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Pour l'aider. »

«- Reste avec lui cette nuit. Fais baisser sa fièvre. Parle lui. »

Il acquiesça et rentra dans la chambre. Il tira une chaise près du lit et alla éteindre la lumière. Si Watanuki se réveillait, il serait complètement ébloui par la lumière trop vive de la lampe.

Il s'assit et attendit.

_________________________________

Il avait finit par s'endormir sur le bord du lit dans lequel reposait Watanuki.

Dômeki fut réveillé par des mouvements près de lui. Le cuisinier s'était réveillé et sa fièvre le relançait. En se relevant, il lui avait fait peur. Watanuki s'était rapidement déplacé et avait failli tomber. Dômeki le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et de manière à ne pas raviver sa douleur. Il pris un linge humide que Yuko avait laissé sur le sol près de lui et le déposa doucement sur le front de Watanuki.

Le cuisinier semblait se calmer aux contact de la fraîcheur contre son front. Il arrêta de bouger et sa respiration se fit moins erratique.

Rassuré, l'archer voulut retirer ses mains du front de Watanuki pour le repositionner plus confortablement dans le lit.  
Mais d'un mouvement brusque qui lui tira un nouveau gémissement, le garçon attrapa sa main entre les siennes.  
Dômeki se raidit, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais quand Watanuki serra sa main contre son coeur, il sourit légèrement et se laissa aller.

Le cuisinier paraissait si beau, à peine éclairer par un rayon de lune jouant entre les branches des cerisiers environnants le temple qui mouvaient au gré du vent. Si pâle et si faible aussi ...

Il se rassit et joignit tendrement sa deuxième main à la première pour serrer à son tour les mains de Watanuki.

Alors, il commença à lui parler. Sans savoir s'il pouvait l'entendre ou même s'il dormait.  
Il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis une semaine. Il s'excusait surtout. Pour tout. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si égoïste et il voulait que le blessé le sache.  
Il lui dit même qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il se rendait compte à présent à quel point il comptait pour lui, à quel point ses cris et sa présence lui avait manqué ...

Dômeki ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là à lui parler, à le calmer d'un caresse dès qu'il recommençait à s'agiter, quand il crut entendre Watanuki lui répondre. Il se pencha vers lui et l'écouta.

«- Reste avec moi ... S'il te plaît... ne me laisse pas ... je ne t'en veux pas ... reste ... »

L'archer resta un moment surpris, sans vraiment comprendre. Le cuisinier avait toujours les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir alors comment ?

Cependant ces mots lui réchauffèrent le coeur, même s'il savait que Watanuki n'avait pas conscience de les lui adresser.

Un léger murmure s'échappa de la gorge du jeune garçon endormit, si faible que l'archer crut qu'il l'avait imaginé.

_« -Dômeki ... »_

___________________________________________

Bonjour !

je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à mettre une suite mais bon mine de rien avec les bacs blancs qui approchent je doit bosser ! d'ailleurs pour ce chapitre vous pouvez remercier ma prof de littérature, suffisament incompétente pour que je puisse me permettre de ne pas du tout suivre son cours et donc faire autre chose ...

Vous avez peut-être trouvé ce chapitre trop fragmenté, ou pas, j'en sais rien. Seulement je trouve ça plus agréable à écrire de cette manière là :D  
Si le coeur vous en dit, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que je pourrais amélioré, si l'histoire vous plaît (même si y'en a pas vraiment) , etc ...

A la prochaine !


End file.
